The field of the present invention is elevated rack structures associated with utility type trucks frequently referred to by those skilled in the art as ladder racks.
The truck service body industry fabricates a wide variety of truck bodies employed on trucks from small pickups to bobtails and beyond. The bodies frequently include a bed with cabinets along either side, enclosed compartments and the like. For many utility applications, elongate equipment such as ladders are used. Therefore, such truck bodies frequently include elevated racks which extend upwardly to receive ladders and other elongate items which do not fit in the cargo area.
Ladder racks are typically supported on upstanding legs attached to a cargo area behind the vehicle cab. These racks frequently extend the length of the bed and as a cantilevered section over the cab forwardly of the cargo area. They are typically welded structures added as one piece to the vehicle. Such racks are typically designed to provide substantial rigidity and strength and yet need to be open structures to allow access to the cargo area and specific elements forming parts of the truck body.